Takakos Beginning
by Stormy Trix
Summary: Hi! Join me as we find out about how Takako became the princess of disaster starting at the very beginning of her story. will have a content of both manga and anime.


Hello! This is my first pretear fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

**Chapter 1: Purple butterflies and a new life.**

Dark and damp rain covered the small city. Highway street lamps broken and blinking, some even burned out. Many people took shelter with families, all enjoying each others company even with the dreadful weather outside. All but one. The sound of small running feet could be faintly heard through the heavy rain. Heavy pants as a small figure ran through the empty streets. Turning left, it entered a one story house.

"Mother. Father. Mei. I`m home." shouted the small child.

"SLAP"…the force of the attack forced the child to fall, head slamming into the door.

"Where have you been!? Mom and Dad are out at a business meeting and won`t be back for a week. It is nine O`clock at night right now. If something were to happen to you I would never hear the end of it from both our parents. 'sigh'. Dinner is in the fridge. Before that though, go change and I want to see you cleaned up and back here in five minutes. Not a second more or less. Understood? " shouted Mei. Mei was fifteen and had intense green emerald eyes, black hair shoulder length, and is five feet tall.

"Yes sister." The small child quickly removed its shoes and ran into its bedroom. Closing the door once entering. Quickly as possible the child changed into clean cloths and swiftly ran out of the room. Skidding to a halt with dripping wet hair, the child stayed silent at the kitchen entrance.

"…Takako. What time is it right now?" Mei calmly asked staring with a blank expression at her younger sister.

"..um…uh..n-nine o`s-s-six?" her voice shaking with fear, shrinking away from her sister slowly.

"Yes. One minute late. Now let us play a small game of I ask and you answer. If you answer truthfully and not anger me, I'll heat up dinner for you. But if you don`t, you can forget about dinner and go straight to bed." Without waiting for a response, Mei started questioning.

"question one. Where were you after school?"

"I-I went to the library."

"Why?"

"To finish my homework."

"Did you finish it?"

"Yes"

"And how long did it take you to finish your homework?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"…"

"M-Mei?" with each question asked, Takako became more fearful.

"And. What. Did. You. Do. After. You. Finished. Your. Homework." Mei asked, trying to not loose her cool yet. She knows her little sister is smart but did not realize she was that smart. It took herself hours just to finish one subject.

"I-I. Um…I read other books. "

"…sigh. Grr fine you can have dinner. But heat it up yourself. Call me when you are headed to bed." Mei exited and slammed her room door shut. Takako quickly ran to the fridge. Opening it, she briefly allowed herself to enjoy its icy cold breath. Reaching for the second shelf, she grabbed the tip of the plate. Slowly sliding out the plate, and supporting the base of the plate with her other hand, she was able to successfully able to get the whole plate out without having it topple on her. Closing the fridge, she left the kitchen and went back to her room.

"Himeno. Here kitty. Kitty. There you are." She whispered. Walking over to the dark corner of her room, she gave the black tabby her food leaving only a quarter left for herself.

"Eat it all up. Soon you will have to go out on your own. Hehe. Your lucky. You know that." Finishing her meal, she hid the kitten and left her room.

"I`m going to bed Mei."

"…Alright, I'm coming." Leaving her room, Mei went to her sister.

"Alright you remember what to do right?"

"Yes. I already have one in the cage. Mei? Why do you want me to release this butterfly with you? I-I mean…you don`t like me. So why"

"Because. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" Eyes wide. Takako was surprised her sister was trusting her with a secret. Not that she wanted this ritual to end. She loved these small moments with her sister. She just found it confusing that only her sister and herself did this no matter how much trouble she caused.

Mei leaned in close to Takako`s ear. With a soft look in her eyes, she responded affectionately, "Because no matter how much pain we both cause, a purple butterfly is a symbol that one day, we will be free. No more pain and it gives me hope. I may not like you, but I do love you. Though I won`t apologize for hitting you, I will say sorry for what comes for the near future."

The only sound heard was a sharp intake of breath. Takako`s eyes were wide, mouth open, she stood stock still. Mei stood and held out her hand. 'it is her birthday and she does not know it. The least I can give her is this one moment of happiness.' Mei thought. She smiled when her little sister smiled and took her hand

"We`ll always be together right? I mean I-I..." Takako had trouble forming words. She decided to stop talking before the moment was ruined. Mei lead her sister to the back house. Cage in hand, both went three blocks and into the woods to their left. Up ahead was a abandoned green house. Mei had found it when she was younger and started to use it as a home for butterflies. It was both sisters favorite place. Entering, they walked to the center. Mei looked down to see her sister staring with fear at a shrouded corner of the greenhouse. Turning to see what frightened her sister, her eyes landed on something unexpected, or rather someone who was not welcomed.

"Hello Mei. I see you are not doing well with taking care of your sister. Tsk tsk. Well I guess you tried as hard as you could. Men. Take her." A deep voice said. Snapping his fingers, five men in suits suddenly surrounded Takako, shoving Mei away.

"Takako! Release the butterfly!"

Takako released it before being roughly grabbed by two of the men. The other three tried to grab Mei.

"Mei!" Takako screamed. Mei grabbed a many things she could, using them as projectiles at the men. Takako ran away from the two men when their grip loosened enough for her to flee. Mei picked up her sister and darted out of the green house.

"What did they wan? Mei? Mei?"

"Shh. We are almost there."

Takako remained silent gripping tightly to her sister. Mei made many turns to shake the men off her tail. Running into a bush, she ducked, waited and listened. Exhaling she stood and began to walk towards a huge building. Instead of going to the door, she went towards a cathedral and entered. She set Takako down and led her toward the alter.

Mei closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and releasing it. She turned to face Takako.

"Takako. I need to tell you the rest of the secret." In a sad tone she began.

"Takako. Do you know the meaning of 'birthday'?"

"I heard students talk about it. It is a celebration of one`s birth day right?"

"Yes. Do you know how old you are today?"

"Um…4,..5? Other students are either 4 or 5 and I am in their class so I thought somewhere around that age."

"Yes. You are 5. You are very smart. And today is your birthday. But. I want you to be on your best behavior. Okay? I asked a family here to take care of you for the time being. I want you too keep the butterfly ritual up if you can and don`t forget it." Mei smiled and hugged her sister quickly. Mei`s mood quickly soured and before Takako knew it, she was roughly grabbed by her sister and dragged out the cathedral and to the entrance of the big building.

After harshly beating the door, a maid answered.

"Excuse me ma`am but please refrain form hitting the door that roughly. Now, may I help you?"

"Yes I am here to speak to the head of the house."

"And who are you?"

"I am Mei and this is Takako. I was to leave her in our care."

The maid was silent with a cold look in her eyes. She looked to Takako scrutinizing her. The maid opened the door wider and allowed them in.

"Mei. You`re hurting me." Takako whispered.

"Deal with it." She said harshly.

"Ah! Mei. Welcome. I take it this is Takako?" asked a tall women, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and sharp golden eyes.

"Yes. I believe the deal is struck?"

"Yes. Now, here are the terms of our agreement. I hope you enjoy yourself. I am sure my men will help you with the rest of your journey." The tall women began to lead Mei to the entrance after detaching Takako. She opened the door and after a few words were exchanged, Closed it. Takako could only stare, everything happened so fast.

"Takako. Takako." Hearing her name she turned to the calling.

"Now child. I believe you are wondering what happened. Sadly I cannot tell you. From now on you will be living here. You are not to disrupt the maids nor are you to enter any other room other than your own. You will be driven to school and walk straight back here. For now, Yuki will take you to your room. Good night Takako." The women turned to leave but was stopped by Takako`s shout.

"WAIT! If-if I am to stay here. Then, since you know my name. May I know yours?"

"…Awayuki. Rin Awayuki." Rin answered. Leaving Yuki and Takako behind, she left the room.

"Come along now Takako. You have a schedule tomorrow and I will not accept tardiness" said Yuki. Dragging Takako, she entered the hall. After passing by many rooms and corridors, they entered a room in the back corner.

"This is where you will be sleeping. Good night Takao."

Posted 6/13/13.

1699 words.


End file.
